gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving (Source) the eighth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-fourth episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 29, 2012. This is the Thanksgiving episode along with Sectionals. Source Source Spoilers Plot It’s time for Sectionals, and New Directions receives guidance from some of the recent McKinley graduates who volunteer to mentor the glee club during their Thanksgiving breaks. Meanwhile, Rachel and Kurt have a non-traditional holiday dinner in the Big Apple. Source Kitty, Quinn, Santana *Kitty will have joined New Directions before Sectionals. Source *Quinn might make a triumphant return to interact with Kitty. Source *Quinn will take Kitty under her wing, something Santana is not pleased about. Especially after Kitty has done some bad things to Brittany. Source *Quinn will have a new boyfriend, and Santana won't like the idea. Source *Quinn will mention Rachel. Source Mrs. Rose *Marley's mom will appear in this episode. Source Scenes *Lea shot a scene with Dean and Chris at Rachel and Kurt's apartment. (10/18) Source *Quinn will have a scene with Santana. Source *Quinn will be at BreadstiX with Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Finn, and Puck. Source *Cory and Blake filmed a scene together (10/19) However this could be for Dynamic Duets. Source *Cory and Dot filmed a scene together (10/19) However this could be for Dynamic Duets. Source *Naya and Cory filmed a scene in the choir room (10/23) Source *Sectionals has been filmed (10/24 and 10/25) Source Music Naya *Naya was in the studio (10/16) Source Harry *Harry was in the studio (10/16) Source Dianna and Amber *Both Dianna and Amber were in the studio (10/17) Source Lea, Chris, and Sarah *Lea shot a musical number with Chris and Sarah. (10/18) Source Source *Lea was in the studio (10/20) Source Nolan *Nolan was in the studio for the first time on the 22nd of October. (10/21) Source Songs *'Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time '''by ''Scissor Sisters/Promises, Promises. Sung by Rachel, Kurt and Isabelle. Source Source Source *'Gangnam Style' by PSY. Sung by New Directions. *'Come See About Me' by The Supremes. Sung by Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Source Source Source *'Live While We're Young' by One Direction. Sung by The Dalton Academy Warblers. Source *'Homeward Bound/Home' by Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips. Sung by Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Santana. Source Source *'Whistle' by Flo Rida. Sung by Warblers. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Source Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray. Source Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde. Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston. Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn. Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart.Source *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Trisha Rae Stahl as Mrs. Rose. Source *Willam Belli as TBA Source Gallery Tumblr mc3yrkKNbA1qhyhrso2 500.jpg kurt_4x8.JPG Jose.jpg Gangnam style?.png tumblr_mc770cWcpq1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Lea4x8.jpg Dean4x8.jpg NYFilming4.jpg NYFilming3.jpg NYFilming2.jpg NYFilming.jpg A50omhjCEAA5wlB.jpg sectionals2012.jpg A56JRt2CYAEYcin.jpg A56c-LLCMAAGsWM.jpg SEEEEEEEECTIONALS.jpg Chordpeekaboo.jpg Zimage.jpg sectionals Blaine.jpg A6F Ui4CIAAEEEU.jpg tumblr_mch57wnRJ61r72ceeo1_500.jpg Schue sectionals.gif funnyCory.jpg A6fZFO-CIAEKPH9.jpg 680542342.jpg Gif13.gif Gif21.gif McHalowitz.gif GST.JPG Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes